Character
Character Your character is the main hero of the story. While you start the game in a small village by the lake, your quest will eventually take you to many other towns and cities and explore many different dungeons and wilderness. Hit Point (HP) Determines how much damage you can take in combat before you are defeated. The maximum amount is equivalent to twice your constitution multiplied by your level. The formula your HP is calculated: HP = 2 \cdot Con \cdot Lvl Equipping armour with the "Regen. in Combat" attribute causes the character to regenerate 1/30 of their maximum unmodified health per turn. Level (Lv) and Experience (Exp) All characters starts on level 1 with 0% experience. When characters earn enough experience through various actions, they will gain a new level, where they will receive more hit points and learning points, as well as having energy and skill point refilled. Coins This is the monetary unit used in Dream World. Coins are obtained from victory in battle, selling equipment, interactions with NPCs, and other Random Events. Coins can be used to buy equipment, increase guild status, buy items and operations, and pay for health restoration (and are also taken as a penalty for losing a battle). Energy This is a measure of how many actions your character can take. If your energy reaches zero, you must either refill it or wait and play later while it will regenerate over time. Skill Points These are required for use skills in tough combat. See the Skills section for details. The MaxCap of Skill Points is 32767. The developer published also a formula how your Skill Points are calculated in the Kongregate Forum. Attack and Defense Attack determine the rough amount of damage you will deal on regular weapon attacks, assuming your opponent does not have armor. This value is affected by the base damage of the weapon you are using and the your attribute value associated with that type of weapon. Defense is rough percent of damage you will absorb from opponent's attacks. This is determined by the base protection of your armor and your quickness attribute. Attributes Your primary attributes (Strength, Constitution, Intelligence, Dexterity, Quickness) will affect your performance in the game. They can be increased by spending learning points at the local trainer, and also through pills found in puzzle boxes during exploration. Strength and Constitution can also be increased by paying coins to any of the hospitals found in town. The stats are softcapped at 32, except Constitution (120) and Strength (50), meaning that once the stat reaches the softcap value, pills for that stat will no longer be found in puzzle boxes. It also will no longer be possible to pay coins for Strength and Constitution increases. The pills can still be found in mystery boxes, however. Learning Points You will earn learning points each time you reach a new level; amount earned is equal to the level. You should use them to train your primary weapon skill in the beginning, but when you get to higher levels, you can use them to increase your attributes or train a secondary weapon skill. Each time a player earns enough experience to gain a level, the player is rewarded with a number of Learning Points equal to the player's current level. These learning points can be used at the trainer to increase a player's core attributes (strength, constitution, intelligence, dexterity, and quickness). Learning Points can also be used to raise a player's proficiency with any of the three main weapon types (sword, gun, and magic). As a player's proficiency in a weapon type reaches certain levels, the player will obtain new skill attacks or support skills to use in battle. Increasing weapon levels also gives the player access to additional classes which provide additional combat bonuses. Note: While a player can only use skills which correspond to the weapon he currently has equipped, an equipped weapon does not need to match a player's class, and a player may switch equipment at any time during battle without a penalty. [[Gem|'Gems']] Gems are used to trade favors with the Guardian and buy premium items and premium allies that would not be otherwise available. You start out with some gems which will be enough to purchase offerings or virtual guild member. You can also show support for our developers by purchasing them. Click on the "Guardian" menubar for more details. 'Inventory, Equipments, Crystals, 'Bank You can wield one weapon, wear one set of armor, wear one ring, and carry up to 5 more items with during your adventure and travels. Inventory space is useful for storing second weapon for dual classes or some potions and fairy dusts for tough battles. You can also access your crystal collection, which used to trade for various goods, and a free bank account, used to store your coins for a fee, under the inventory menu. Category:Interface